f1mydrivercareerfandomcom-20200214-history
2015 Bahrain Grand Prix
The 2015 Bahrain Grand Prix was the inaugural race held in the F1 MyDriver Universe on April 12, 2015 at the Sakhir International Circuit in Bahrain. As it was the season opener, the winner of the race, Sebastian Vettel, took the lead of the championship, with 7 points over runner-up Aarav Aarava. It was the first race of the 2015 season. Podium 1st - Sebastian Vettel - Ferrari - 29 laps 2nd - Aarav Aarava - McLaren - +0.195 secs 3rd - Nico Rosberg - Mercedes - +3.813 secs Race Summary Vettel started from pole position alongside Hamilton, with Ricciardo, Rosberg and Aarava behind them. Vettel and Aarav got good starts, while the Mercedes of Rosberg and Hamilton got bogged down fighting each other and Daniel Ricciardo. Aarava made a triple overtake into turn 4 to move up to 2nd, while Vettel streaked away. On lap 4, Vettel made an early pitstop, promoting Aarava into the lead and Rosberg into 2nd; this meant Vettel would be on the three-stop. Aarava pit on lap 8 - confirming he was on a two-stop by coming out on primes - coming out just behind the battling Mercedes cars of Hamilton and Rosberg, with Vettel in front of them, all of whom had already pit. Hamilton and Vettel made their second pitstops on lap 12, with Rosberg in one lap later. Now the charging two-stoppers of Kimi Raikkonen and Valtteri Bottas were catching up to Aarava, who had inherited the lead from all the pitstops. All the cars were making just one more pitstop, but some cars were able to be more aggressive and faster than others due to their strategy allowing fresher, faster tyres. Aarava and Raikkonen battled for a few laps afterwards, with Raikkonen becoming the victor on fresher tyres on laps 15-16 and pulling away afterwards. However, Lewis Hamilton got a puncture that same lap, putting himself out of contention, and slowing down Raikkonen as he came to lap him. Meanwhile, Aarava took avoiding action and took the lead from Raikkonen. Raikkonen had obtained substantial front wing damage in the incident and had to make his final pitstop early, at the end of that lap. Now, Vettel and Rosberg were catching Aarava fast on the faster Option tyres. Aarava had to pit for fresh tyres on lap 20, and he was followed in by three-stoppers Vettel and Rosberg; they all came out on the same compound of tyre, and it was a straight fight to the end. Vettel and Rosberg came out behind the two-stopper of Bottas, while Aarava came out ahead. However, Bottas had to stop again on lap 24 due to a puncture on the final corner, after being overtaken by Vettel and Rosberg. The top three fought side-by-side battles up until the final lap, lap 29, on which Vettel made a crucial overtake and took the lead. Subsequent desperate overtake attempts on Vettel led to nothing for Aarava, and despite briefly taking the lead on the final corner, Vettel had the better traction and was able to take home a victory on the inaugural race in the MyDriver Universe.